Helen Smart
"It was a little gag just for a few laughs.." Helen Smart was a prisoner of Wentworth Detention Centre on many occasions, appearing from Episodes 118 - 441. Helen would be transferred to another block after playing a joke on Joan Ferguson, in which would be her final appearance in the series. The Tart With A Heart Helen was frequently in and out of Wentworth for prostitution and related charges. She is first seen walking past Kerry Vincent's cell the two knowing each other from their line of work, Helen is released shortly after this. Helen next appeared in Wentworth on a 10 days sentence for not paying a fine for prostitution. After her release she goes to Weasel to get driver licences and warns him she will go to the police about Judy's five hundred dollars. she was able to forge Doreen Anderson's signature to draw money from a bank, for the escape. Helen goes back to Weasel and tells him she will get her pimps to come round, weasel gives her the driver licences. She gets a vehicle for the escape as well and she gets the storm water drains plans for directions. Framed For Drugs Helen comes back for Soliciting again. She finds out what happened to Sandy Edwards when she speaks to Kate Peterson. Helen's next stint was due to being framed for possession of drugs, she was put in the Isolation Block for protection. The women try to a newspaper out to help Helen but they are unsuccessful, they put a note in one of the laundry bags but that failed as well. Helen and Bea go to Jackie to worry her a bit about getting Judy off the hook, she bends Jackie's toothbrush and warns her she has a lot of connections on the outside. She helps Lizzie make alcohol in the boiler room. Someone visits Helen pretending to be her brother to try and help her with her drug charge. She was sent to Solitary afterwards. She was eventually cleared of this. She brings presents for the women for helping her with her release. She arrives at Wentworth with Tina Lee Gibson with Soliciting again and was released. Kidnaping Her Sister She was attacked at home by the black glove killer but she manages to fight him off. Helen accuses Tony Berman of being the black glove killer. Helen gets arrested again for Prostitution, Lizzie and Maxine want her to take over as top dog so that way Nola can't cause trouble, Helen isn't interested. Helen helped Judy Bryant buy Driscoll House II for a cheap price. In return, Helen later turns up at Driscoll House II to ask Judy to help rescue her sister Sharon Smart who is involved in a cult. Arrested for kidnapping Sharon after the accidental killing of cult deprogrammer Colin Burton and sent back to Wentworth. Taken ill during the Lassa fever outbreak and gives the women the background on Sonia Stevens. We don't see her after this, Judy tells Hazel Kent that Helen was sentenced to three years at her trial and had been taken to Barnhurst. Return From Barnhurst Returns on a transfer from Barnhurst for assaulting an officer there for wanting to have sex with her and she didn't in episode 419. Marge Briggs tries to start a fight with Helen. Helen notices that Bobbie is eating one of the goodies that Lizzie brought as a gift to the women but Helen tells her and Judy that Sonia is selling them. She identifies Belinda Johns as an ex-prostitute. She helps Judy, hold Reb Kean while Minnie pours some liquid on Reb and Cass puts stuffing from a pillow on her. She hits Sonia with a pillow case for her being rude. She is bitten by the snake that Cass Parker brings inside. She has sex with one the men who is putting the speakers into Wentworth. Helen was last seen transferred to B Block after playing a practical joke on Joan Ferguson (441), Ann tells Helen that the jokes happen too often and that the transfer should help her grow up with an older crowd. Notes *The character of Helen Smart usually only served short sentences, giving the prisoners opportunity to get messages passed, or the opportunity to have Helen do a favour for a prisoner, related to which ever storyline was playing at the time. *Actress Caroline Gillmer most recently appeared as Judy Moran in Underbelly. Category:Inmates Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:Barnhurst Inmates Category:Prostitutes Category:B Block Category:PCBH Characters Category:1980s Characters Category:1980 Arrivals Category:1984 Departures Category:Isolation Block Category:Barnhurst